Make Up?
by Kuku3
Summary: This is post-break up. When they go to Jose's party and later that night make up. Well, yeah. This is just alter to that part. When they are at his house, and they have THE TALK. I didn't summarize it well, I'm leaving it as a one-shot since i don't have any heart to write any Fifty fics. Enjoy.


"Christian, what I feel for you scares the living daylight out of me"

It's like, she's reading my mind. I do think this is love but I'm not ready to give it away right now.

Must. Not. Say. The. Three. Special. Words.

I still think she deserves someone much better than me. But she fell for me, a sadist. She'll run away if she knows the truth about me. The dark truth that lead to this sadism. But she gives me hope. Maybe she can help me be a better person. Someone who deserves her unconditional love.

"Me too" , I whisper.

Well, she's happy to hear that. I think she figured out that I have strong feelings for her too. I think I fell in love with her first. When I visited her in Georgia. I remember, that was one fine fuck. I had taken her while she was on her period. And the next day we went gliding. Ah. Fine memories. She means so much to me. But I am afraid, she'll leave me again. And this time I don't think I could survive.

"Please don't leave me again. Please, baby. I- " words fail me.

You're not ready for it , Grey. Remember what Flynn said, take things slow.

"… cannot bear to lose you again. You have no idea how much you mean to me, Ana.

The last time you left... it broke me. I cannot express it. But it did. If I had the power to escape the pain, I would turn the world upside down. You are mine. Please. Don't ever leave me.", I plead.

"Never, Christian. I love you more than you know. And I want to show you how much I love you " tears roll down her cheek.

"Don't cry , baby. I don't deserve it. Please don't cry for me" I kiss each of her cheek and wipe the tears with my lips.

Aw, my poor baby.

"You deserve so much than you know. I will never leave you. I love you. So. Much. " She launches herself at me.

Kissing every part of my face.

I have fallen so badly. So bad for this beautiful young girl.

To her surprise, I carry her and take her to my bedroom.

"Let's make some sweet sweet love and then go for a shower?" I ask.

"That sounds good to me, Mr. Grey." She blushes.

I love that color on her cheek. She is so beautiful.

I caress her cheek and kiss her gently on the lips. This vanilla relationship feels so good. I thought it was not meant for me. Elena made me think I am not capable of this kind of sex. She taught that it would bore me. But she's so wrong. It feels right. Feels perfect for every inch of my body. Maybe it is the Ana effect. Maybe she keeps vanilla so magical and satisfactory for me.

I kiss her passionately as she runs her fingers through my hair. And strangely, I like it. I like Ana touching me. It's more for her. More for me... for us. I slide my fingers inside her jeans pinching her butt cheek and pushing her hard towards me. Letting her feel my erection against her belly. I swiftly reach for the button on her jeans, unzip it and take down the jeans and her panties at once.

''Remove my t-shirt." she asks and continues to kiss me.

I'm very happy to do that.

I remove her t-shirt; undo her bra while we still continue our snogging.

She stops to breathe and frankly, that one long smooch took my breath away too. She's panting and she's naked. Ah. Treat for my eyes.

Showtime, Grey.

"You are a mighty fine view, Miss Steele" I appreciate what I see.

"I'd like to enjoy the same when you strip for me" she smirks.

"You naughty little girl. But I am up for your challenge"

Challenge accepted.

I take my shoes off. That's the first rule of stripping. Starting from the shoes. I slowly undo my tie, keeping a steady eye contact with Ana. She's biting her lip and giving a 'oh-so-yummy'look.

Man, she's so sexy.

"Don't bite that lip, Miss Steele. Forget the show. I'll come there and take you right now, baby "

"Nooo. Don't. I'll behave. Okay "she pouts and crosses her legs.

Ouch.

I slowly open each of my shirt buttons, still staring at her as she squirms. I'm sure she loves my body. I do have a great physique, you know. I slowly undo my pants and I can't wait anymore as I move towards her and remove my boxers. She's biting her lip again. Ah. Damn it. I grab her and kiss her tightly.

"I hope you enjoyed the show" I smirk.

"Oh. Trust me, you have no idea how much I enjoyed it. I love you and I want you, right now"

"As you wish, Miss Steele"

We move towards the bed. I kiss her neck. Oh man, she smells so divine. I slowly move my hands down to her breasts and squeeze as I stick my tongue down her throat wildly. I play with her nipples. Pinch it with my fingers and kiss it and suck it. Hard. She moans. I move ahead south nuzzle her navel and run my tongue across it. .

I smirk, playing with her nipples and kissing the apex of her thighs.

"Please, Christian" she moans.

"What Ana?" I am taking it slow and it's torturing her. She wants me so badly. I like to see her begging to be inside her.

"Stop this torture. I want you inside me. Now. Please. Aah." she pleads.

"We aim to please, Anastasia" I grin and insert two fingers inside her to see if she's ready or not. And she doesn't disappoint me. She's so wet.

" I love that you're so wet"

I roll a condom over my erection.

I put my hands around her hips and bury myself into her. I move in and out slowly, I pick up a speed and thrust against her until I find my release. Surprisingly, she comes too at the same time. I ease out of her and lie beside her on the bed. Kiss her hair and bite her ear.

"THAT WAS MIND BLOWING. Holy fuck. I think I'm exhausted now"

"It sure was, baby. I'm so pleased that you are satisfied."

"I'm more than satisfied, Christian." she blushes and reaches to my lips to give me a sweet kiss.

"Good. This would one memorable sex for me. Christian Grey doesn't strip for anyone, you know."

"Except for me" she grins.

I can't help but laugh.

"Yes, only for you. Now sleep." I give her a sweet kiss.

I turn her backside, bury my head into her ever-smelling-so-good hair, place my hand across her stomach, my erection touching her hip and sleep in sound.

I sleep so well with her. No nightmares.


End file.
